For an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), such as a multi-rotor all-in-one vehicle, a main control system is generally required to have a compact structure in order to reduce the mass and volume of the all-in-one vehicle as much as possible. The main control system can comprise an inertial measurement unit (IMU) module and an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) module. Various modules (for example, the IMU module and the OFDM module) of the main control system are deployed in an integral space as far as possible.
However, the modules of the main control system normally may generate heat when operating. In such a closed space of the UAV, if the heat is not dissipated timely, it may cause an environment temperature of the main control system to increase. Moreover, each of the modules of the main control system may have a respective requirement for the environment temperature in order to operate normally, an electronic module generating more heat may impact an electronic module generating less heat. For example, the amount of heat generated by the IMU module is usually lower than that generated by the OFDM module. Therefore, for the above-described reasons, the main control system may not to be able to operate in a good operating state or to operate normally.